Before the Storm
by The Spirit of the Moon
Summary: "Before the storm, the ancient, powerful cat will take the Clans into safety up the mountain and then, spring will come." My apprentices, be prepared to hear the legend of Sabertooth, the cat that saved the Canadian Clans. R&R! Rated T: for violence and brutality! First two chapters belong to The Spirit That Comes at Night! I adopted the story, and will continue it! -Moonspirit
1. Prologue

**_Before the Storm_**

_Prologue_

Through dense white clouds, the sun blazed though. A single cat stood, staring into a small pool with steaming air flowing above it. The cat's fur was as white as snow and her eyes were as blue as the sky.

"Frost, what are you doing here?" A deep voice boomed behind her.

"The warm water is growing cool, Tundra. If the steam disappears, StarClan will too," Frost whispered as her shoulders began to hunch.

The light grey tom's amber eyes gleamed with anger and sudden worry.

"What's coming?" A voice as frail as ice whispered.

Frost directed her gaze toward a dark grey she-cat known as Ice. "A storm is coming, one that will end the Clans, as well as StarClan," Frost meowed hesitantly to the dark grey she-cat.

Tundra's eyes glazed over and his fur began to quiver. "Before the storm, the ancient, powerful cat will take the Clans into safety up the mountain and then, spring will come," he growled.

Frost lowered her gaze into the pool. Ice stood defiantly, with her grey fur bristled. Tundra's amber eyes went crisp and young again. Whatever would happen to the Clans, it would not be an easy struggle.

**TundraClan**:

Leader: Lynxstar- pale grey tabby she-cat with darker grey splotches

Deputy: Lionjaw- large thick-furred golden tom with creamy lower jaw and belly

Medicine-cat: Snowleopard- young, white she-cat with large black spots and yellow-green eyes

Warriors: Coldfur- large dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Heronwing- pretty grey she-cat with darker flecks (Fawnpaw)

Snowflake- pretty white she-cat with scar over her right eye; former kittypet

Tigertooth- large golden tom with black tabby stripes and long canine teeth (Sabertooth's father)

Cottontail- pure white she-cat with grey muzzle and paws (Sabertooth's mother)

Bluefang- silver-blue tom with large yellow eyes (Hawkpaw)

Wetpelt- silver-blue tom with blue eyes and darker tabby stripes (Goosepaw)

Cleareye- large white tabby tom with pale grey stripes and one cloudy, blind eye

Fluttersnow- light grey she-cat with darker tabby stripes

Crystalwing- silver she-cat with pretty aqua blue eyes

Webfur- dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

Morningjay- pretty golden she-cat with blue eyes

Sabertooth- large, white tom with black tabby stripes and long canine teeth

Redshimmer- pale golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Autumnbreeze- pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes and creamy hind-legs

Apprentices: Hawkpaw- dark grey tom with white paws and face

Goosepaw- light grey tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws

Fawnpaw- light brown she-cat with white ears and muzzle

Queens: Mistflower- beautiful light grey she-cat with white paws, face, and tail-tip (Mother of Bluefang's kits: Gorsekit- light grey tom and Jaykit- pretty dark grey she-cat)

Elders: Panthercreek- golden tabby tom with green eyes and long claws

Stormcloud- very old grey she-cat with golden eyes

Gorsewind- very old dark grey tabby tom

**FrostClan**:

Leader: Mountainstar- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Snowbird- thick-furred pure white she-cat with golden eyes

Medicine-cat: Crispwind- large, pure white tom with green eyes (Salmonpaw)

Warriors: Lillydance- white she-cat with light grey tabby stripes

Deadtail- large dark brown tabby tom with crooked tail

Bluewater- silver-blue she-cat with green eyes

Reedstream- dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes (Stripepaw)

Icestorm- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Eeltail- black she-cat with green eyes

Rosedance- dark cream she-cat with green eyes

Pinkflower- beautiful cream she-cat with blue eyes (Flutterpaw)

Leopardclaw- large golden tom with black spots and long claws

Snaketail- golden tom with long tail

Lightseeker- white she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Darkfish- black, ginger, and white tom with green eyes

Frogjump- large white tom with green eyes

Apprentices: Flutterpaw- light grey she-cat with white flecks

Stripepaw- golden tabby tom with darker stripes

Salmonpaw- pretty white she-cat with bright pink nose and green eyes

Queens: Rabbitwhisker- light brown she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Reedstorm's kits)

Troutfin- dark brown she-cat with creamy forepaws and hind legs (Mother to Deadtail's kits: Sweetkit- cream she-cat and Softkit- cream she-cat with one dark brown ear)

Elders: Whisperwind- light brown tabby she-cat

Vinepool- once pretty light brown she-cat with green eyes

**IceClan**:

Leader: Crystalstar- pretty white and grey dappled she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Deputy: Leafclaw- large dark brown tabby tom with leafy-green eyes

Medicine-cat: Frostwillow- fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes (Troutpool- young pale-golden tabby tom with blue eyes)

Warriors: Yellowclaw- large dark grey tom (Buckpaw)

Gingerdrop- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Blacktrout- large grey and black tom with yellow eyes

Rosedance- creamy she-cat with green eyes (former kitty-pet)

Lilacpetal- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes (former kitty-pet)

Daisytail- pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (former kitty-pet) (Goosepaw)

Leafblaze- large dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes (former kitty-pet)

Stormfall- large grey and white tabby tom (Hawkpaw)

Waterfall- beautiful grey and white she-cat with sparkling amber eyes

Mouseleap- small, swift brown tabby tom

Deerfoot- pretty light brown she-cat with darker brown paws and white specks on her back

Lioncliff- large golden tabby tom with maine and green eyes

Snowwing- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: Owlpaw- large dark brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

Buckpaw- light brown tabby tom with darker paws and green eyes

Snowpaw- pure white she-cat with green eyes and light grey paws

Heronpaw- light grey and white splotched she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: Harespring- pretty long-furred she-cat with green eyes and cream paws (Mother to Yellowclaw's kits: Fawnkit- light brown she-cat, Vixenkit- bright ginger she-cat, and Gorsekit- pale grey tabby tom)

Gentlesong- pretty black she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Blacktrout's kits)

Elders: Whisperstone- stone-grey tabby tom

Kinktail- long-furred she-cat with stubby tail

Poppytail- creamy she-cat with green eyes

**_A/N: I'm The Spirit of the Moon (Moonspirit), Nightwish (Now known as The Spirit That Comes at Night) allowed me to adopt this story because she couldn't handle all the collaborations and her own stories as well. She has told me her ideas, but I have added my own as well (with her approval first, of course!) This story will, in fact, be an epic adventure! Please stay tuned and watch for updates! :) It will totally be worth it!_**

**_-Moonspirit_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Here is the first chapter, also written by Nightwish! I hope you all enjoy her writing, because I sure do! Go check out her stories featuring Gentlestripe, Shadowseeker, and Cactusthorn! They are wonderful, and unlike any other kind of stories with Clans found near the Great Lakes! _**

Chapter_ One_

Snow flowed from think grey clouds. A white tom stealthily hid behind a pile of the fluffy white snow. His icy-blue gaze was fixed on a snow hare several tail lengths away. The toms muscular shoulders rippled with power and his unusually long teeth glistened as he parted his jaws to scent the air. Wriggling his haunches, he leaped into action, spraying the cats behind him in a thin sheet of now as he took off after the snow hare. With a great leap of effort, he clipped the hare's ankle with his long, ivory claws. Blood sprayed the ground from the hare and a loud shriek sounded from it. The white cat held down his prey with mighty claws and locked his ivory teeth around the hares delicate neck. Surprised by the sudden spray of blood on his tongue, he leaped back. The tom looked up triumphantly as was soon crowed by his clanmates.

"Great job, Saberpaw!" A pretty golden she-cat purred.

"I couldn't have done better," a cat that looked related to Saberpaw meowed with pride.

"Are you ready to become a warrior, Saberpaw?" A thick furred golden tom with a cream lower jaw meowed.

"Yes, Lionjaw. I am ready." Saberpaw meowed with a flick of his tail.

"Saberpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Sabertooth. StarClan honors your bravery, loyalty, and fierce attitude and welcomes you as a full warrior of TundraClan," his leader, Lynxstar, called from the IceStone.

"Thank you, Lynxstar," he purred to his leader as he respectfully dipped his head then licked her shoulder.

"Thank your mentor, Lionjaw," she replied with a dip of her broad head.

The newly named Sabertooth turned around on the IceStone and dipped his head to his former mentor then looked around at his clanmates.

The past flashed through his eyes as he stared into his mates amber eyes. They glittered with happiness and love as they stared into his. "Autumnbreeze, what is it that you had to tell me?" His purr rolled off his tongue as he spoke to the pretty golden she-cat.

"Winter is coming," she began with worry sparking her pretty amber gaze. "Sabertooth, I'm expecting kits."

Sabertooth's jaw gaped open. Four moons had passed since he had gotten his warrior name, three since Autumnbreeze received hers. With the threat of winter coming in the mountains, Sabertooth knew that Autumnbreeze and their kits would be in danger and very vulnerable. "Don't worry, Autumnbreeze. Everything is going to be fine, our kits will be the greatest TundraClan has ever seen. Have you seen Snowleopard yet?" He asked his mate with a flick of his tail.

The pretty golden she-cat shook her head. "I was waiting to tell you!" She purred happily.

"Well come on, I'll walk with you," Sabertooth purred as he stood to his thick-furred paws and padded next to his mate back into the well protected camp.

The dense wall of frozen snow glistened in the sunlight that barely peaked though the thick grey clouds. Once the two entered the camp, their clanmates greeted them with happy glances and friendly flicks of their tails. He turned his blue gaze toward the entrance to the medicine-cat den. His father, Tigertooth, flicked his tail toward Sabertooth. "Come here, Sabertooth," the loyal tom meowed.

Sabertooth nodded to his father simply and then returned his gaze to his mate. "I'll be there in a second," he purred as he licked Autumnbreeze on the muzzle.

He watched her hindquarters vanish into the rock den and turned to pad to his father. "What is it?" He asked the golden and black stripped tom.

"What did she need to talk to you about?" He asked with a short cock of his head.

His large canine teeth glistened in the sunlight as Sabertooth replied, "Autumnbreeze is going to have kits."

The tom straightened up and flicked his ears happily. "That's great, Sabertooth. I couldn't be more proud," he purred.

Sabertooth noticed the grey hairs growing around his fathers muzzle as he purred his thanks. His attention was drawn to his mate who was walking toward him with her tail flicking with happiness. But, that was cut short when the medicine-cat burst out of her den with her fur on end and her eyes wild as fearful. "I've received a sign from StarClan, DEATH TO THE CLANS!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

Autumnbreeze bolted to Sabertooth's side with her fur bristled. The Clan rustled with wild looks and claws extended. Their leader burst from her den and was soon met with Snowleopard, medicine-cat of TundraClan. Sabertooth padded to the IceStone where Snowleopard and Lynxstar stood with bristled fur and extended claws. Lynxstar dipped her head to the medicine-cat to speak.

The young white and black spotted she-cat leaped to the front of the stone and yowled, "TundraClan, I am sad to say that I have received bad news from StarClan. The great Tundra came to me and gave me a prophecy, which is unclear to me. I will speak to the other medicine-cats at the half-moon and decipher this prophecy. It speaks of an ancient cat, one that will save us all."

Gasps of shock shook though the Clan. Sabertooth felt Autumnbreeze stiffen beside him. Suddenly, the gazes of his clanmates turned on him. The apprentices' gazes burned with jealousy as the warriors gazes burned with both jealousy and respect. Sabertooth suddenly felt that weight of the world on his shoulders. A weight, he alone, would have to carry.

**_A/N: Nightwish also wrote this chapter! Let me know what you think! She's a great writer, right? The next chapter will be written by ME! :) So stay tuned! REVIEW PLEASE?!_**

**_-Moonspirit_**


End file.
